


New In Town

by Ally_Kats



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, I just had fun with this, Inspired Work, Mob AU, hope you enjoy!, i just had an idea, idk - Freeform, my brain went for it, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_Kats/pseuds/Ally_Kats
Summary: Septic eye Mob AU inspired fic. Not accurate to the actual AU (made by the wonderful murdershmurder on Tumblr. Their stuff is amazing please go check it out if you can (I believe it's them, but I could be wrong).) but it gave me an idea and I wanted to share it.A stranger, a question, the answer, and a murder. Not unusual for this city, but something Darker may be at play here





	New In Town

**Author's Note:**

> As I've said several times already, and as I'm going to say again, this is inspired by the mob AU from lansketchbook. However, this deviates from theirs, especially because I brought in an Iplier and so far they have no plans to do this. I also want to do what they did and say I do not condone mob activity, I just really like the mob AU trope as of late.
> 
> Hope you enjoy ^^

Frank's bar was quiet, for once. It was odd, especially for it being so early in the evening on a weekend. Usually he had people swarming in here. Not as many as that Jameson fellow across town, but enough that it was noticeable. But today, well, there was just plain no one in here! It had been like this for almost half an hour as well. Frank was starting to worry.

Was the Boss angry with him? Frank couldn't think of anything he did wrong, or remember breaking any of the rules. He didn't think he had offended any of the Boss' men....so what was going on?

Just as he was going to start actually being seriously concerned, the door opened with the clink of bells. A man, dressed in a black tux and crisp white shirt, came in. There were several strange things about this man that Frank noticed. For one, he was new, Frank had never seen him before. For another, his eyes were....interesting. One was a bright blue, he kind of blue that made up dark, deep water, and the other was a shocking crimson red. His hair was black, and parted over one side. And, another odd thing, was that he was wearing gloves. It wasn't cold outside, was it?

He was certainly not from around here.

The stranger took a seat at the bar, and, more for curiosities sake than anything else, Frank hurried over to him. He grabbed a couple of glasses and placed them on the table.

"What can I getcha?"

"Water." The stranger's voice was smooth like silk, but carried no emotion in it.

Frank sighed in disappointment, but gave him what he asked for. It was a shame, but this odd stranger was worth the time. Perhaps he would want something more substantial later. Frank slid the glass of water over, and the stranger expertly caught it. He took a sip. Looking around.

"I'm guessing this establishment does not get a lot of business?"

"Oh no, we usually get a fair amount in here." Frank replied, taking the other glass and beginning to clean it, "no idea where they went today though."

"Hm..." The stranger put his glass down, "Then....perhaps you could answer my inquiry."

"Maybe." Frank shrugged, albeit a bit hesitant, "I know a lot 'bout what goes on in this city."

"Then, if you would be so kind as to tell me..." The stranger lowered his voice, "What do you know about the Septic Eye?"

"Hm?" Frank looked up, blinking, "Why do you wanna know?"

"It's best to keep updated." The stranger shrugged, "I'm new in town, and I would hate to break their rules and end up on their bad side."

"...." Frank nodded slowly, putting down the glass he had been wiping, "I can respect that."

"The Septic Eyes are the big gang 'round here." He began, "You don't mess with them. Don't go challenging them, especially the big five."

"The big five?"

"Yeah. There's Marvin, they're slick, beautiful, charmin, but I've seen a fair few men fall for 'em and never come back alive. Then there's Jackie, the right hand man to the Boss. He's good with fighting, especially close up and personal stuff. But I know he's got a good heart, tries to do the right thing when he can. He knows what it's like to be on the streets."

"An then of course there's Schneeplestein. Anyone who's hurt to bad for amateurs, but too shady for th' hospital can count on him. I actually had a customer who got injured bad while doing some illegal deals. He was able to get to Schneeplestein in time. Next time I saw him he was right as rain. And then-"

The stranger coughed, and Frank snapped out of his story, "Ah, right. There's also Jameson, he runs th' bar down at the other end of town. He can't speak but he's got a good ear for talk. An' there's the Big Boss himself."

The stranger waited for him to continue, but when nothing else came, he asked, "The Big Boss? I thought his name was Chase Brody or something along those lines." 

"I guess some people could call him that, outside of our area." Frank shrugged, "But here we just call him the Boss, and maybe Mr. Brody if we evah meet face to face."

The stranger inclined his head, "And what do you think of, 'The Boss'?"

"Well..." For the first time, Frank looked down, but he was smiling, remembering, "I think he's kind. He gave me his blessin to start up this bar, as long as I don't get none too competitive with Jameson's. It let's me feed my family, and he provides me with all I need ta keep customers happy. I try and pay him back fully of course-"

He was interupted as the stranger raised his hand for silence, and stood up off the barstool.

"That was all I needed to know."

Before he could say anything, before he could even, move the stranger had jumped the bar and was behind him. His arms were pinned behind his back and there was something over his mouth. It smelled acrylic, and made his throat sting. Frank's eyes widened as he realized what the stranger was doing.

He thrashed, tried to get away from the stranger, tried to not breath in the chemical, but it was pointless. The man held him expertly and did not let up an inch of movement. After a long few minutes of struggling and trying to scream for help, Frank's vision began to blur, becoming darker at the edges.

"It's time to go to sleep." The stranger's voice had not changed, but it became like a lulaby now, a gentle murmur in Frank's ear, "And never wake up."

Frank's head lolled on his neck, and he felt his body go limp as blackness overtook him.

~~~~

Dark stayed still until he was sure the bartender's heart was no longer beating, and then let the limp body hit the floor. With a resigned sigh, he put the chemical soaked rag in a plastic bag, and then put it in his pocket. He would have no need to wipe down the bar or door handle, his gloves would erase any trace he had been there. The floor, however.....

Well, he still had time.

He took out a phone from his pocket, dialed a number, and held it up to his ear. It rang only once before a familiar voice came on the other end, happily.

"Wilford Warfstache here! What can I do for you!"

"William, I-"

There was a tutting sound from the other end, "Come now, you know what my name is! I just told you! Wilford Warfstache!"

Dark narrowed his eyes, "Wilford," He corrected himself, it was best to keep the other man happy, "I just finished my business at the bar. Your men can stop holding up the crowds now."

"Alrighty!" Wilford's voice boomed through the phone's speaker, "Give me just a few-"

"And, Wilford?"

"Yes?"

"Meet me at your place in about..." Dark glanced down at the floor, "ten, no, twenty minutes? We have business to discuss."

"Of course, Mr. Dark!"

Dark hung up, and put his phone away, before glancing at the bartender's body once more. His name had been.....Frank. Yes, that was it.

"Well, Frank." He spoke, mainly to amuse himself, "Let's see how long Chase Brody can hold onto his city, shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> So, the idea behind this was that Dark was another mob boss from another city, however he's looking to expand his buisness, and look for in story Mark, who ran off after it was clear he was no longer safe for him in Dark's town. Here he's simply collecting information on this new mob group.
> 
> Thia might just be a one shot, might add more, who knows.
> 
> That's all for now, have a great day.


End file.
